The Logos Risen
by Durante Alighieri
Summary: Sequel to Caught Between Worlds set in C.E. 80 Admiral Jean Aurelien and the crew of the Archangel and the Eternal must prevent an another conflict between Coordinators and Naturals and who is the self-proclaimed Logos Leader? Note: Mild Language content
1. Chapter 1

The Logos Risen

The second Star Trek-Mobile Suit Gundam SEED crossover by Durante Alighieri.

_Prologue_

_Cosmic Era 80, three years after the raid at Armory One and two years after Admiral Jean Aurelien's arrival at Orb Union. The Atlantic Federation has risen from it's defeat, with all Earth Alliance Forces decimated, The Atlantic Federation remains Neutral ... at least that's what they make us think._

Chapter One

Part One: "Capture a Sovereign-class!!"

"Admiral's Log, Cosmic Era 80.7.5, the USS Endeavour is supposed to return from a science mission on Neptune, they were supposed to return two weeks ago. Cagalli Yula Athha ordered the Sovereign and the Archangel to find the Endeavour, although the search is fruitless, Murrue Ramius is still has hopes on finding the Endeavour, also I too has still hopes on finding that Sovereign-class." Admiral Aurelien records the log on this computer.

"Admiral to the bridge." the intercom speaked. Jean rose from his seat and went out from his office and went to the bridge

"Admiral, we are detecting a Federation Ion trail." James Deklin, the new captain of the Sovereign told Jean.

"Really?" Jean raised an eyebrow "Inform the Archangel, Mr Deklin."

"Yes, sir."

The Sovereign followed the Archangel as they followed the trail it simply lead them to the Lunar Sea of Tranquility in the moon. "Well, I guess there's nothing here." Murrue Ramius told in the viewscreen. All of a sudden, a photon torpedo hits the Sovereign's engineering section "Warning!!" the computer exclaimed "Warp core micro fractures, warp core breach imminent."

"ENGINEERING, SHUT DOWN THE CORE!!" Jean ordered.

But there is no response in engineering section. 

"Warning. Warp Core pressure is at 300,000 psi above maximum tolerance level and rising, warp core breach in 10 minutes, 45 seconds." the computer informed.

"ALL HANDS, ABANDON SHIP!!" Deklin ordered

"Sovereign to the Archangel." Jean opened the comlink

"Go ahead, Sovereign."

"Captain, we are in an emergency," Jean said "Shuttles and Escape Pods are coming into your ship."

"Under...wait, Emergency!!" Murrue said worried "What's going on?"

"We suffered a warp core breach, Please, this is an emergency!!"

"Understood, Archangel out."

"Admiral, please go take your shuttle."

"Are you an Idiot, James!?." Jean told James "Just set a course on the helm."

"I can't, the navigational systems are down and someone has to steer the ship away from the Archangel, Admiral!" he pushed Jean to the turbolift.

"James, NO!!"

The shuttle launches from the Sovereign. The last thing he saw was the Sovereign went behind the moon then blows up. he punched the bulkhead, then sets a course to the Archangel.

Two days later, at a new Orb space colony Martel, an investigation was started and it was proven that a Federation torpedo, suspectedly the Endeavour, destoyed the Sovereign with it's shields down.

"But why would the crew of the Endeavour betray us all?" Murrue asked

"Possibly, taken over." Jean wondered.

The talk went on for one hour. Then a doorbell breaks the conversation.

"Come in." Jean ordered.

"Admiral Aurelien, Captain Ramius, please come with me." the young officer wearing an Orb military uniform led the way.

They both followed the officer to the hangar, they saw Cagalli and Lt. Amagi.

"Admiral, after the loss of the Sovereign, we redesigned the Sovereign-class." Cagalli told him "Something that is space only, heavily armed, a ship that goes to warp and we came up with this." they saw a ship, that has four nacelles, with a spear shaped saucer section with a silver chrome paint then there is something written on the saucer section it reads USS Alcaid, NCC-18790 . "Wow." Jean was amazed on what he saw. "The name is USS Alcaid right?"

"Yes, capable of Warp 9.998, total crew compliment of 250, 18 decks with 3 catapults with 20 mobile suits." Lt Amagi told Jean "That ship is the successor of the Sovereign-class."

"I guess that ship will be your replacement." Murrue placed her hand on Jean's shoulder.

"Your old Sovereign crew will be waiting inside the Alcaid." Cagalli walked towards the docking door.

"Shall we, Admiral"

"Yes ma'am." Jean said

Meanwhile, two miles from the colony, the Endeavour approaches an abandoned Earth Alliance starbase. At the bridge, there are officers wearing Earth Alliance uniforms but in the Captain's chair, there is someone wearing a coat and tie, a self-proclaimed leader of the Logos...

Part Two "Your Request is Needed"

The airlock opens and Jean, Cagalli, Murrue, and Lt. Amagi went inside, there are people wearing Starfleet Uniforms in a row on both sides of each bulkheads. "The same crew I knew." Jean told himself, they then proceeded to the bridge,

At the bridge, it is like a Galaxy-class only a bit smaller. "Admiral on the bridge." the first officer said all the people saluted to Jean

"At ease, people." Jean ordered.

The first officer approached, Captain Siegel Yugeo Constania, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Jean smiled at Daniel "Likewise, Captain." he then looked around "Same LCARS display, same helm controls."

He then approached Cagalli "Thank you so much, Ms Athha."

"No problem, Jean." they then went towards the turbolift "Take the ship out." the turbolift closed.

Few minutes after he sat on the chair, "Hmm, comfortable." he sat, "Prepare for departure."

"Inetial Dampeners at maximum, warp nacelles powering up, warp core at 220,500 degrees kelvin, bio-neural circuitry at full efficiency, main computer processor at maximum, preparing Impulse Drive."

"The Alcaid is heading out, ahead helm 1/3 impulse." Jean ordered.

The Alcaid's impulse drive fired, revealing a red, nearly crimson colour. The ship heads out from the airlock chamber below the colony. Then the Archangel flied above the Alcaid "Well Admiral, how is she?" Murrue appeared in the viewscreen. "She is beautiful." Jean smiled.

Meanwhile, at the abandoned Starbase.

"Well, Endeavour is a most complex ship that I have ever saw." an Earth Alliance officer.

"At least, we have a ship advanced to take vengeance to the PLANTs and on what they have done to the Logos." the Logos leader looked up revealing a big scar on his face, his name is Charles de Lyon, a former general of the Earth Alliance."We will launch tomorrow, 0225 hours." Charles grinned "We'll take two Girty Lue-classes and the Endeavour will be the flagship."

Back at the Alcaid, Jean was just reading when his combadge chirpped, "Admiral, we are receiving a transmission from the Martel Space Colony."

"Patch it on my office." Jean put down his book.

The computer in his office turned on "Ah, Ms. Representative." Jean smiled, "How can I help you?"

"Admiral, we just received a transmission from the PLANTs your appearance at Aprilus One is needed."

"What does the PLANT Supreme Council wants?"

"I don't know, they said your appearance is needed there." Cagalli shook her head "I've asked Captain Ramius to come with you"

"Understood, Aurelien Out." he turned off his computer, and headed to the bridge.

When Jean arrived at the bridge, "Hail the Archangel." Jean ordered

The viewscreen turned on, "Yes, Admiral?." Murrue asked

"We are going to the PLANTs."

"Yes, I was aware of that." Murrue nodded. "Archangel, out."

The Alcaid and the Archangel then approached PLANT territorial space en route to Aprilus.

Part Three "Jean's first visit"

Meanwhile at the Endeavour, Charles de Lyon sat on the first officer's chair next to the captain's chair.

"Prepare the ship for departure," the captain said "Inform the Columbia and the Lexington."

The gantry doors opened, then the three ships went out of the starbase, the Endeavour suddenly stopped two kilometers from the starbase then followed by the two ships.

Back at the Alcaid and the Archangel, they were 30 kilometers from PLANT territory when they encontered a Laurasia-class cruiser patroling on the PLANT territory, they told the captain of the patroller that they were en route to Aprilus One to meet the Supreme Council. The cruiser escorts the two ships to Aprilus.

"_Admiral's log, Cosmic Era 80.10.7, we have arrived the Aprilus One, the capital of the PLANTs, I am looking forward on meeting Lacus Clyne in person." _the computer recorded.

Jean meet up with Murrue Ramius. "I don't know Starfleet personnel is supposed to wear dress uniforms." Murrue looked at his uniform. "They are so formal."

"Well I notice that, Mr. Aurelien." Kira went out from the airlock of the Archangel. "Sorry, I'm late Ms. Murrue."

"Starfleet Protocols, every officer is required to wear dress uniforms, every time we do first contact." Jean told them."And I hate colonies without Artificial Gravity!"

Murrue and Kira just laughed. The long hallway ended up with an another airlock door, it then opens revealing Lacus Clyne and three council members. "Welcome to Aprilus One, Admiral, Kira and Murrue Ramius." Lacus smiled then Kira approached her, then they both hugged. "What's with those two?" Jean whispered at Murrue right ear.

"Kira and Lacus Clyne are lovebirds." Murrue replied smiling.

"I see."

Some of the council members cleared their throat. "Miss Lacus," one of the council members tapped her shoulder "We should be going."

"Oh, right."Lacus let go of Kira "Shall we."

Lacus, the council members, Kira, Jean, and Murrue went down on the elevator from the docking port, they saw buildings, street lights, cars headlights every where.

"It's larger than I thought." Murrue saw inside the PLANTs for the first time.

"Pretty big." Jean was mesmerized on the landscape of the colony.

After a ride on the elevator, car with two wheels on the front, four on the back.

"Is that a limosine?" Jean raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Mr Aurelien " Lacus told him.

"Well it looks pretty weird."

They then both went is inside the car, then it approached the gate.

Meanwhile, at the Endeavour, lights were flickering on the bridge, sparks went flying around

"What the hell happened there?!" Charles de Lyon stood up.

"Looks like the new dilitium crystals that we installed on the warp core is impure." the officer in the operations told Charles.

"Damn It!"Charles slammed his hand on the armrest. "I guess the attack on Aprilus One will be postponed until we get that damned crystals pure."

"Helm set a course back to starbase." the captain ordered. "Emergency Impulse."

The three ships turn back to the starbase while the Endeavour limped.

Part Four "Jean Aurelien's Backstory: part one"

An average nighttime at PLANT, street lights partially illuminate the entire colony, people laughing and talking, at the car, Lacus was talking to Kira about what happening on their lives

"Looks like San Francisco everynight." Jean talked to himself

"What's that Jean?" Murrue asked

"Nothing really."

The limosine stopped at a hotel, "I guess we are talking to you guys tomorrow." Lacus lowered the window.

"Understood."

The car then drove off,

"Aurelien to the Alcaid." he pressed his combadge.

"Go ahead, Admiral."

"Can you transport some of my uniforms here at my location?"

"Yes, I can sir."

A suitcase with some Starfleet uniforms materialised infront of him.

A red car stopped infront of them, "What are you guys doing outside?" Mu la Flaga got out of the car.

"Damn, looks like I got to go." Jean looked at his watch and went to the lobby leaving Mu and Murrue outside.

"What's with him," Murrue looked at Mu. "And what are you doing here?"

Mu chuckled, "I just followed you guys." he gave her a suitcase "Here."

"Thank you." she and Mu went to the lobby while a valet drove the red car to the parking lot.

Jean already got his room, he took off his dress uniform and changed to an Admiral's Duty Uniform, "Man, that dress uniform.". After changing he went outside when he saw Murrue and Mu on an elevator.

"Where are you going, Jean?" Mu asked

"Nothing, really I am going to a bar, would you care to join me?"

"No thanks," Mu moved closer to Jean "You know there is a club in town..."

"SHUT UP, MAN!" Jean moved away from him "I am not going there!"

"Geez, you are so dirty-headed, I mean't a comedy club!" Mu grinned at him "You don't mean a..."

"Hey I don't want to hear it!" Jean jumped at the elevator, then the elevator door closes.

Hi reader it's Durante with the sequel of Caught Between Worlds, The Logos Risen.

Because of the prequel had a fast plot, well i decided to upload stories chapter by chapter to make it longer.

All gundam seed characters are sunrise and bandai entertainment property.

All star trek class are gene roddenberry and paramount property.

The Alcaid-class starship is my original starship.

Alcaid-class specifications:

Speed: Warp 9.99

Weaponry:

28 phaser arrays

20 photon torpedo tubes

1 "Mizar" positron cannon dish

Defences:

Ablative Armour

Deflective Sheilding

Mobile Suit Complement:

2 officer M1 Astray Shirike

6 MVF-M11C Murasame

2 MVF-M11C Reconnaisance Type Murasame

10 M1 Astray

Martel Space Colony Specs:

Affiliation: Orb Union

Completed: C.E. 79.12.8 (December 8, C.E. 79)

Colony Type: O'Neill Cylinder (Identical to Heliopolis Colony)

Location: Lunar Orbit

Length: 280,000 metres

Total Colonist Population: 23 million


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Hello people. Durante again for the chapter two, anyways here you go!

Chapter Two

Part One "Jean Aurelien's Backstory Part two"

Jean went outside the hotel, he looked around then a car with an auto-pilot, then went in "Select Location." the computer asked.

"Give me nearest location on bar and restaurants."

"Locating" the computer said "Location, 30 degrees longitude, 25 degrees latitude, "The Constellation".

"Set auto-drive."

"Auto-drive activated."

The car the zoomed towards the bar.

Meanwhile at the Earth Alliance Starbase, repairs are ongoing on the Endeavour, the ship systems are offline, the warp core overloaded,

"Damn," Charles de Lyon said "Why are the crystals impure?!"

"We didn't realised that the warp core is not compatible with our standard Dilithium Crystals."

"I guess that we have to purify the crystals," Charles sighed "Dammit, but how?"

Back at PLANT, Jean sat on the bar. The establishment has a very comfortable atmosphere with Jazz playing on the stage. He thought of his years in Starfleet Academy.

**FLASHBACK**:

Dominion War, year 2374

Jean's third year in Starfleet Command Academy, he was enroute to a holo-deck when a friend came to him.

"Hey Jean!" Devon Lauren from Red Squadron waved hello to him "Promoted to Red Squadron now eh."

"Cool, Jean" Michelle Minafuji from Nova Squadron wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, Michelle let go of me." Jean tries to get off the arms around him.

"So what are you doing here at the holo-deck anyway?" Tim asked.

"Well, I have free time so I have decided to go to the holo-deck."

"Oh yeah," Michelle tighten her hug. "What are you holo-novel are you playing?"

"World War II Paratrooper in Berlin simulation."

"Just make sure your uniform get dirty." Devon suggests.

"Yeah, whatever." Jean enters the holo-deck.  
Michelle kisses Jean's cheek then went to the library on the second floor . "Nice, Jean." Devon gave Jean a thumbs up.

"Shut up, Devon." Jean said, the holo-deck doors closes.

**FLASHBACK PAUSES**

"So what would you like?" the bartender asked Jean.  
"Uhh... how about a beer."

"Righto."

While the bartender goes to get a beer bottle, Shinn Asuka sat beside Jean.

"I don't recognize your uniform." Shinn looked at his uniform.

"Huh?" Jean looked at his uniform "It's a new division in Orb, I am visiting here."

"Oh, so that's why there's the Archangel and a ship named Alcaid was on the docking area."

"That's my flagship, the Alcaid."

"Shinn Asuka, ZAFT officer." Shinn said

"Admiral Jean Aurelien, Orb Space Fleet." Jean smiled when the bartender poured the beer in the glass, then passed to Jean.

"Here you go, sir." the bartender said

"Admiral?" Shinn looked at him "But you're young."

"Do you know Kira Yamato?" Jean took a sip on his glass "He is an Admiral you know."

"Yes, I knew him." Shinn nods his head.

Jean simply chuckled and then began to space out.

**RESUMES FLASHBACK:**

Jean enters the holo-deck.

"Computer, initiated holo-novel Aurelien 25, Attack on Berlin."

The holo-deck initializes the program revealing the a 1940's style environment. His uniforms were turned into an Allied Military Uniform. In his hands there was an old Thompson Rifle, even before he could start, his combadge chirpped "Headmaster to Cadet Aurelien."

"Computer, pause program." he pressed the combadge "Go ahead, Mr Headmaster."

"Admiral Paris need you at the Pathfinder division in Starfleet Headquarters."

"Headquarters, they need me there?"

"Yes, now get moving."

"Yes, Headmaster." Jean said "Computer, End Program"

Jean left the holodeck and went to the presidio.

**PAUSES FLASHBACK:**

"Hey, nice to see you Shinn." Jean paid the bartender.

"Hey, Admiral" Shinn turned at his back "It is a honor to meet you, sir."

Jean smiled and left the bar, he went inside his car then zoomed back to the hotel

**FLASHBACK RESUMES**

Jean approached the presidio "First Class Cadet Jean Aurelien?"

"Yes, that will be me, sir."

"Admiral Owen Paris, you must be the one the Headmaster in the command academy."

"The Dominion War sure is getting close to the Federation, sir."

"You're right maybe we should..."

"**BANG!!"** An explosion ripped apart the Golden Gate bridge, klaxon rings the entire headquarters.

"WARNING, INCOMING BREEN FIGHTERS, ALL PERSONNEL TO COMBAT STATIONS!!" the P.A. exclaimed

"Son, we should be going to the bunker." Admiral Paris told Jean

As the Admiral and Jean ran to the Presidio, a Breen fighter collides to the Command Academy, blowing a section of the building.

"NO!!" Jean cried.

"Come on, Cadet!!" the Admiral pulled Jean's arm

"No! Michelle is on the buliding."

"Michelle?"

The Admiral let goes of his arm and ran to the building

"Teenagers." Admiral Paris smiled then ran to the Presidio.

Jean ran to the Academy grounds, "No," Jean breathes deeply "I am no gonna let her die there."

By the time he reached the Command Academy building, he saw Michelle sat on a bench, coughing

"Michelle!" Jean ran to her.

"Jean?" Michelle stood up.

He ran to Michelle and hugged her "I thought I'll lose you."

"Geez, you flatter me." Michelle looked at her.

"Okay, fine the truth is," Jean looked at her "I like you, Michelle!" Jean then kissed her but the moment was interrupted by the explosions in the area.

"We should better get out of here." Michelle grabbed Jean's hand and ran to the bunker doors.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Jean approached his hotel room when he remembered the moment he simply laughed. Murrue and Mu are peeking at the door, next door "He lost him self." Mu looked at her then went to bed.

Part Two "The Whereabouts of the Endeavour"

The next day, Jean was at the lounge reading a newspaper, drinking tea when Mu surprised Jean nearly spilling tea on his uniform

"Mother..." Jean stood up "What the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry, Admiral." Mu scratched the back of his head "I really wanted to do that for years."

"What's going on here?"

"What's going on here? What's going on here?!" Jean was frustrated "Your boyfriend here surprised me, nearly spilling my tea on my uniform, that's what's going on!"

Some one with a sign calling Murrue, Jean, and Mu.

"Excuse that will be us." Jean told the man carrying a sign.

"Oh come with me, sir." the man led the way.

They followed the man to a parking area they saw Lacus, Kira, and two council members.

"We have a bad news, Admiral." Lacus gave Jean pictures from space with the Endeavour with an Earth Aliance insignia on it's dorsal section he then took a look at it then drops the pictures in the floor.

"No way." Jean's pupils went smaller, like in some anime shows "The Endeavour was taken by the Earth Alliance."

"What's going on?" Murrue and Mu picked up the pictures and took a look "No."

"The pictures were taken by Reconnaisance ZAKU, two days ago near the debris field." the defence minister said "It's taken at a abandoned Earth Alliance starbase."

"I am going to hunt down that ship and I'll follow it to the ends of the damned galaxy!" Jean angrily slammed the support column.

"Calm yourself, Jean!" Mu grabbed his arm

Jean sighed and calmed himself "Sorry, about that, is there any activity on the area?"

"So far none, but a Nazca-class starship, detected elevated subspace interference." the defence minister said.

Part Three "The Launch"

"A cloaked ship." Jean shook his head

"Mirage Colloid." Murrue and Mu said together

"Mirage...What?" Jean looked at both of them.

"Mirage Colloid is used on a Girty Lue-class warships and the destroyed Blitz Gundam." Mu told him. "It usually cloaks objects but there is still subspace interferences."

"Maybe we should search for the Endeavour now before they use it's technology against someone." Lacus said

"Alcaid to Admiral." the combadge chirpped

"Go ahead, Alcaid."

"Admiral, we are detecting elevated subspace interference in long range sensors."

"Oh, no." Jean rubbed his temples with both hands. "Emergency Transport, lock on my coor..."

"Hey, we are coming too you know." Mu interferred

"Hey, don't leave me alone here." Kira jumped in

"Okay, then maybe I should be coming." Murrue sighed.

Lacus and the council members said their goodbyes. Jean pressed his combadge. "Aurelien to the Alcaid, four to beam up." they then dematerialized.

Meanwhile at the Endeavour's bridge:

"So, where's the two Girty Lues" Charles de Lyon asked the captain

"They were ordered by command to move to Arzachel Sector in the moon."

"I wonder what are they doing there at Arzachel Crater?"

"Possibly looking for a new location for a Lunar base

"New crystals are installed, Captain" the chief engineer said.

The flickering lights turned stable

"Finally, were back online." Charles went from the ready room.

"Ready thrusters." the captain sat on a chair

"All Systems at green, bio-neural circiutry at peak efficiency, engines at maximum, removing docking clamps." an ops officer said.

"Engage." the captain ordered.

The Endeavour went outside the starbase along with an new Archangel-class, the Eisenhower that has a green-black colour in its hull.

The two ships was far enough they sets a course on the PLANTs

Charles smirked "Now we'll give the PLANTs and ZAFT a crippling blow by destroying December City."

author's note: December is the city where the ZAFT command headquarters is located, population 3 million.

Back at the Alcaid's transporter room Murrue, Mu, and Kira followed Jean to the the bridge "Report, Ops." he asked the ops officer.

"Admiral, we are detecting elevated interference in Arzachel sector in Luna."

"Luna?" Kira asked.

"Well, my ops officer came from the alternate universe same as me and we call the moon, Luna." Jean explained

"Admiral, we suspect that it maybe the rumoured Girty Lue-class warships of the Earth Alliance." Captain Siegel Yuego Constania approached the ops station.

"Admiral, I am detecting a federation signature, it's the Endeavour with a ship identical to the Archangel."

"What?!" Murrue looked at the station "It's an Archangel-class cruiser."

"Archangel is being mass-produced?" Jean asked

"During the First Bloody Valentine War, the Archangel encountered her sister ship, the Dominion." Mu told him "But it was commanded by the Blue Cosmos."

"And her commanding officer is the former Archangel's executive officer, Natarle Badgiruel." Kira continued "But it was for the former Blue Cosmos leader, Murata Azrael."

"But during the Second Bloody Valentine War, PLANT Supreme Chairman Gilbert Durandal orders a wide-spread search-and-destroy order for the Blue Cosmos members." Murrue continued "Lord Djibril, was the successor of Murata Azrael, but was later killed when he tries to escape from the REQUIEM base in the Moon, the REQUIEM is a weapon of mass destruction it killed several million coordinatiors by destroying Januarius and several PLANT colonies."

"Just like the Xindi Attack." Jean he said silently. "We should better launch."

"I agree, Jean." Murrue agrees.

Murrue, Mu, and Kira went to the turbolift then went to the Archangel, before Kira enters, Lacus comes out of the airlock "Kira!" Lacus shouted "Let me come with you."

Kira gave Lacus a hand then went inside the Archangel along with Lacus.

The two ships then launches from the PLANTs and proceeded to the Eternal, where they dropped off Lacus and Kira.

The Alcaid, Archangel and the Eternal proceeded to Luna.

Part Four "Encounters"

"Admiral's log Cosmic Era 80.10.23 the search for the Endeavour had a stroke of luck came when we encountered the her, we tried to hail the ship and they responded revealing a new leader of the Blue Cosmos, Charles de Lyon we are pursuing the Endeavour and it's support ship, the Eisenhower. I could not believe that Eisenhower took over the Endeavour. Their actions are still unclear, but they told in the transmission that they needed the technology to take vengeance against the coordinators, I had told the Archangel, the Eternal to use any means to destroy the Endeavour and the Eisenhower." the computer recorded.

He then approached the replicator to replicate some hot chocolate when all of a sudden, the floor banks to the left, throwing him to the floor, spilling hot chocolate on the floor. "Great, it stains the carpet." he pressed the combadge "Report, bridge."

"Sorry about that, Admiral." the captain said

"What the hell did just happen."

"A piece of debris just hit the hull, no external damage."

Jean sweatdropped "Send someone to clean the carpet, I just spilled some hot chocolate."

"Understood, bridge out."

Jean went outside his office and went to the bridge.

At the bridge, Jean enters from the turbolift when all of a sudden the ship banks to the left. "Report!"

"Admiral!" Captain Constania reports "It's the Eisenhower, there firing the Valiants!"

"Shields raised, Admiral, weapons ready." the tactical officer reports.

"All Phasers, Return fire!" Jean orders

The Alcaid fires it's phaser banks ten times, destroying the Eisenhower's port Valiant, the Archangel then approcahes the left going side by side with the Alcaid.

"Need some help, Admiral" Murrue asked.

"I would be needing that, thanks." Jean sat on his seat.

The Eternal then went on the Alcaid's starboard side.

"Long time no see, Admiral." Andrew Waltfeld saluted to Jean.

"Likewise, Mr.Waltfeld."

The three ships entered the Arzachel Sector. At the bridge Jean stood up his seat his eyes was as large as saucer.

"No..." Jean said nervously.

The three ships are confronted by the biggest number of mobile suits and a fleet of ships in history.

End of chapter two

Wow,


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, people, Durante Alighieri with the third chapter.

Chapter Three

Part One "A Request for the Federation"

The Alcaid, Eternal and the Archangel retreated after seeing the biggest army in history. They retreated to the Orb colony Martel. They were currently on a video conference with Starfleet Admiral Kathryn Janeway.

"Admiral, we need support," Jean told Admiral Janeway on the viewscreen "My ships are not enough to fight against that massive."

"I am so sorry, Jean" Admiral Janeway looked on the window overlooking the Alcatraz Island "You know that I can do that."

"Why?"

"Look at the rift, its unstable we tried to send a runabout but it was lost contact with it seven hours ago." Janeway explained "Don't underestimate the power of the Sovereign-class starship."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you heard of the Multi-Vector Assault Mode?"

"But that's for the Prometheus-class starship."

"Before we gave you those ships, we refitted them with a multi-vector assault mode capabilities."

"No way"

"So that means Jean's fleet times?" Andrew crossed his shoulders.

"Times two." Janeway explains

"What?" Murrue said in a confused tone.

"It means that the ships in the fleet can be divided into two parts."

"Hang on, I should be going I had a meeting at the President."

"What? The President."

Janeway smiled "Janeway Out."

"I guess we use that fleet." Jean crossed his arms.

"Yeah." Murrue nodded

"Excuse me," an officer wearing an Orb Uniform went inside the conference room "We are detecting movements in Arzachel Sector in the Moon!"

"What?!" Cagalli stood up.

"I'd better prepare the fleet." Jean went out of the room

Part Two "Prepare for Combat"

Meanwhile at the army in the Arzachel Sector:

"So, are there is still ships coming in?" Charles looked at the window

"There is 4 squadrons of mobile suits from Arzachel crater." Admiral Luke Harrington told Charles

"Once they had arrived, we move to December City."

"Mr. de Lyon!" the captain entered the ready room."

"What?" Charles asked

"We just detected a fleet of Sovereign-class starships with the Archangel and the Eternal."

"Hmph!" Charles frowned "Admiral Aurelien is sure is very annoying."

"We also detected the Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice, and the Akatsuki."

"What?!" Charles stood up and went to the bridge.

Meanwhile, at the Alcaid.

"This is Admiral Aurelien to all ships" Jean stood up from his seat "I am authorizing everyone to use all necessary force, I repeat all necessary force to destroy or capture the Endeavour and it's massive army."

"Alpha Squadron, understood"

"Beta Fleet, understood"

"Charlie Flank, understood"

"Delta Flank, understood"

"Gamma Wing, understood"

"All Sovereign-class ships," Jean sat on his seat "Go to Assault Mode"

All of a sudden a fleet of Galaxy-class starships dropped out of warp.

"This is Admiral Miguel Rodriguez of the Galaxy Wings." Miguel appeared at the viewscreen of the Alcaid and the Archangel "Requesting permission to join in the fleet."

"Granted, Admiral." Jean smiled.

In the Endeavour however, Charles is furious "What the hell is that?!" he sat on his seat "All units attack!!"

The mobile suits in the Arzachel started to move.

"Admiral, we are detecting new movements in Luna, they're moving!"

"All ships assume attack formation Beta 170." Jean orders

All of Aurelien's ships starts to move.

"Here we go." Kira said in the radio

"Good Luck, Kira."Athrun said in the radio too

"Here they come!" Mu in the Akatsuki starts to fire at the enemy.

The Earth Alliance started to fire at them, Jean's ships starts to fire before they starts to lose some ships. A Sovereign-class' bridge was blown off causing the uncontrolled ship to crash on an another ship.

"Admiral!" the tactical officer said "We just lost the Discovery and the Princeton!"

"Great." Jean sighed

The entire fleet starts to fire it's phasers destroying mobile suits.

Kira, Athrun were busy on engaging the mobile suits

"Dammit." Athrun sighed "They are so many."

"I know." Kira said "Very many."

In Rodriguez's flagship, the San Jacinto

"All Galaxy-class ships." Rodriguez said " Assume attack formation..." even before he complete his sentence a Girty Lue-class collides to the San Jacinto's starboard warp nacelle. Throwing Rodriguez to the floor. The Girty Lue spun out of control, then crashes again to the right end of the saucer section, splitting it in half.

"Ouch." he went back to his seat.

"Admiral, we just lost communications and Impulse Drive" the ops officer said "We're dead in the water."

"Damn." Rodriguez shook his head "Is our weapons functional?"

Part Three "The Balance of Power Shifts"

The loss in Charles' fleet is extensive he lost 200 mobile suits. including 2 Girty Lue-class warships.

"Desparate times comes desperate measures." Charles scratches his chin "Prepare to fire the Plasma Shock Cannon."

"Yes, sir." the tactical officer presses something on the LCARS.

In the Arzachel crater a dome starts to split up, revealing a cannon. Jean saw this and a flashback suddenly emerges

**FLASHBACK:**

"_CAPTAIN!!" the tactical officer cries "INCOMING PLASMA RAY!!"_

"_HELM, EVADE!!" Jean orders_

_The Sovereign banks to the left but it was too late..._

_The Sovereign's port nacelle was hit, it penetrated the shield, through the armour and blows the rear of the nacelle. _

_At the bridge, sparks went flying and bulkhead falling, consoles short circuited. _

"_Report!!" Jean exclaimed_

"_'Shields are down!!" the tactical officer exclaimed, "Aft phaser arrays are destroyed, aft photon torpedo tube is annihiliated, hull integrity at 83 percent, stern armour is 20 compromised."_

"_Engage force fields around the compromised areas." Jean ordered, then a officer variant GINN stops infront of the bridge, fires a missile, then retreats, blowing the viewscreen, the bridge decompresses pulling Lieutenant Branzon outside the ship then falls 20,000 meters before falling to an Orb Aegis-class cruiser directly above, even before a force field was emplaced. "James!" Jean ordered "Take the helm!"_

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"All units!" Jean ordered "Watch out for the firing range of that cannon!"

"This the Archangel understod." Murrue responded.

The cannon then fired releasing a light blue green beam

"EVADE!!" Murrue and Jean ordered their helmsmen.

The Alcaid, the Archangel, the Eternal, and some of the Galaxy-class were the first to evade but for some ships it was too late.

They were caught by the beam, blowing the ships apart.

"Admiral, we lost the Eglinton, Langley, Saint Constant, Duparquet, and the Lac-Sergent." the tactical officer said "We also lost the flagship of the Galaxy Wings, the San Jacinto."

"All units retreat." Jean ordered through the fleet comlink.

"Call off the mobile suits." Murrue orders Lt. Amagi.

Part Four "After"

"This is our last fire." Jean scratched his chin "Prepare the positron cannons."

All ships except for the Galaxy-classes prepare their cannons they then faced to the army.

"Ready!" all the positron cannons charged "FIRE!!"

The cannon in Arzachel fired coincidentialy to the cannons in the ships the beams collided forcing the plasma cannon to turn heading to the Earth Alliance armada "Oh, Sh-" a mobile pilot hadn't completed what he said. The beam wiped out every mobile suit on the map except for the Eisenhower, Endeavour and the Drake-class Mackenzie.

"No." Charles steps back to the turbolift "It can't be." he enters the turbolift and went to take a shuttle and escapes.

Few hours later, the Endeavour was retaken along with the Eisenhower and the Mackenzie. Charles de Lyon rebuilt the Logos once again.

The Atlantic Federation rised form it's neutality and once again declared war to the PLANTs, the Earth Alliance captured Gibraltar, Carpentaria, and other bases owned by ZAFT in Earth. The PLANTs then declares war to the Atlantic Federation.

A ten month war ended in a stalemate because of the peace talks between the Atlantic Federation President Mark Dion and PLANT Supreme Chairman Pascal Giovanni, Reverend Malchio was the mediator between the two major factions.

_Cosmic Era 95, the conflict between Coordinators and Naturals have finally ended, the both sides have formed the United Coalition of Terran Union. The Orb Union became the capital of the union, Lacus Clyne became the first president of the newly formed union and Admiral Aurelien returned to his universe with the USS Alcaid. The Archangel became the flagship of the Union. And Charles de Lyon was never found again._

Two months after the Union was founded, extraterrestial life became clear between the two sides, the alternate version of Vulcans landed at the capital, to make first contact. 

Year: June 25, 2387

Location: Paris, France, Earth, United Federation of Planets.

"Admiral's Log, stardate 79034.25.6, I have been summoned by the newly elected president Maxwell Richards in his office in Paris, I feel honoured of meeting the new president of the Federation, also I heard that a colleague of mine is in Paris right now, I wish I could see him or her."

Jean was sitting at a cafe near the Eiffel Tower when all of a sudden someone covered his eyes and kissed him at the lips. "What the..." Jean looks back "Michelle, is great to see you!" Jean hugs her tightly

"Oh, Jean you have a girl now eh?" Jean looked at the one who's talking and he saw Murrue along with Mu, sitting on a table beside Jean.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Jean asked.

"We just wanted to see the your universe, that's all" Mu grinned.

"So, Jean what are you doing here?" Michelle drawed circles on his chest.

"Hey, stop that." Jean brushed off her hand form his chest "I am to meet President Richards."

Jean looked at the 21'st century timewatch "Oh, Damn I'm late."

"Can I come with you?" Michelle asked.

"No, you can't." Jean shook his head.

"Aww, oh well, hey Jean meet me at Hotel Astor Saint Honore lounge at 1800 hours."

"Okay."

Michelle tickled his side, then left. Mu looked closer at Jean

"Jean, you surely grew up." Mu said slyly, then Murrue nodded.

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!!" Jean exclaimed.

All the people in the cafe looked at him, he just scratched the back of his head and left the cafe.

Jean jumped on his convertible and drove off to Place dela Concorde, the Federation President's residence.

"Man, it had not changed." Jean he started the engine of the car, then left the cafe.

Murrue hit Mu's head with a newspaper written in French.

"What was that for?" Mu rubbed the back of his head. Murrue just stared at him.

Jean arrived at the Place dela Concorde to meet the president. Two hours later, after meeting the president, he then sped of the the hotel Michelle told her; Hotel Astor Saint Honore.

Jean arrived at the hotel, threw the starter chip to the valet and ran to the reception, "Where is the lounge?"

"Last glass door in the right hall, sir." the receptionist replied.

Jean went to the lounge and saw Michelle on a table, drinking tea "Jean, over here."

He just sat down on the table with her, they talked about Jean's adventures in the Alternate Universe and some other things like, how they are doing or, have they been assigned to any starships. "I was assigned in Starfleet Command" Michelle said after hearing the question if she was assigned to any starships.

"Same here!!" Jean happily told her "In the Deep Space Sciences department."

"Wow, same department too, sir." Michelle saluted "I guess you're my superior, Admiral."

"At least you're the second in command, Commander." Jean smiled.

Few hours later, Jean escorted Michelle to her room in the hotel. "Good Night, Michelle." Jean kissed Michelle in the lips then broke, then Michelle kissed him back, the door slides open, she grabbed Jean's uniform pulling him to her room, then closed.

Author's Note:

Hi people, it is Durante Alighieri with the final chapter my second fanfic: The Logos Risen

The ending was inspired from a Love Hina fanfic. (oh, darn it i forgot the freaking title of that fan fiction where Keitaro did the narration, hey wait, it's coming out...it's...um...uh... it's at the tip of my tongue..."Life as it is" that's the one!)

All gundam seed characters (Kira, Athrun, Murrue, Mu, etc), ships (Archangel and Eternal), and mobile suits are properties of sunrise and bandai entertainment

All ship classes, characters (Admiral Janeway), places (United Federation of Planets) are gene roddenberry and paramount studios properties.

Well I am now going to limit my time in the monitor 'cause i got to catch up my studies now, so bye for now!!

Wait a minute! You guys can type on the reviews if a part of the story that you can't understand, okay, and i'll reply with the second page for this author's note. Oh, I almost forgot, tell me if the plot is too fast.

Maybe I'd better stop typing now,

What am i doing?

I'm bored, so bye for now!!

My goodness!! I should stop typing, what the hell am i doing?

Okay, i'll stop (seriously) in...

3...

2...

1...


End file.
